SECRET ADMIRER
by LovelyLany
Summary: Hinata kini dipertemukan lagi dengan Pengagum Rahasianya semasa sekolah. Namun tahun, bulan dan hari telah berganti.. Apakah seorang pemuda yang dulu menjadi secret admirernya akan tetap menjadi pengagumnya.. atau malah akan melupakannya.. Bagaimana Hinata menyikapi situasi ini !


Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

SECRET ADMIRER © LovelyLany

Genre : Romance/Drama

Pairing : [Naruto x Hinata]

Rate : T (Mudah2an tetep T)

Warning : OOC, Gaje, abal2 n etc

o-o-o-o-o

Don't Like... Don't read !

H

A

P

P

Y

R

E

A

D

I

N

G

~Minha-san~

o-o-o-o-o

Seorang gadis mungil sedang berlari tergesah-gesah menyusuri koridor di salah satu gedung fakultas sebuah universitas ternama di kotanya. Kaki kecilnya terus menapaki lantai berlapis keramik putih itu, gadis itu tiba-tiba menghentikan gerakan berlarinya saat ia dihadapkan sebuah anak tangga di depannya. Gadis itu meneguk ludah saat melihat betapa banyaknya jumlah anak tangga yang harus dinaikkinya. Ia menyeka keringat yang turun di pelipisnya, sungguh terkutuklah universitas ini karena tak menyediakan lift di setiap gedungnya. Hingga mengharuskan setiap studentnya menaiki setiap anak tangga ini untuk sampai ke kelas mereka.

"Huh" dengus gadis itu. "Semangat Hinata.. Ini hanya sebuah tangga bukan jembatan penuh ranjau ataupun bom hingga kau harus menyerah di tengah jalan" seru gadis bernama hinata itu untuk menyemangati dirinya.

Gadis itupun mulai meraih ikat rambut yang disampirkan di pergelangan tangannya untuk menggelung cepol surai indigo pajangnya. Seakan siap bertempur gadis itu mulai menaiki satu persatu anak tangga itu dengan cepat namun hati-hati karena tentunya ia tak ingin terjatuh dan berakhir dengan kaki mungilnya yang digipskan.

Setelah berapa menit akhirnya ia sampai di depan ruang kelas dengan nafas yang memburu, semua kursi ruangan itu sudah hampir penuh diduduki oleh para student lainnya. Dan yang menjadi focusnya adalah meja di sudut depan kelas ini. Ya.. karena seorang yang akan duduk di sanalah ia rela berlari kencang di hari pertama tatap muka dengan dosen. Hinata tak ingin telat diawal pertama ia menduduki bangku sebagai seorang mahasiswi di Universitas Konoha Gakure ini. Ia sungguh menarik nafas lega karena mendapati bahwa dosen dimata kuliah pertamanya ini belum hadir. Namun ia sedikit kesal karena ia merasa dibohongi oleh salah seorang siswi yang duduk di kursi paling depan di sudut ruang kelas ini, siapa lagi kalau bukan Yamanaka Ino sahabatnya yang kebetulan memilih jurusan yang sama dengannya yaitu management bisnis. Oh.. gadis itu sungguh tega membohonginya, tahukah ia bahwa dirinya hampir mati kehabisan tenaga karena berlarian agar bisa segera sampai dikelas. 'Dasar Gadis Licik' batin hinata.

"Hinata" teriaknya menganggilku dengan wajah tanpa dosanya dengan senyum 5jari ala iklan-iklan pasta gigi di tayangkan oleh setiap stasiun televisi di negara ini.

Hinata hanya mendengus kesal tak menyahut panggilan gadis itu. Ia pun segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju salah satu kursi yang sudah sengaja dikosongkan oleh gadis bersurai pirang itu hanya untuk dirinya. Ya.. setidaknya hal itu sedikit mengurangi rasa kesalnya pada sahabatnya itu.

Hinatapun segera mendudukan pinggul sintalnya di kursi samping Ino.

"Wah.. kau benar-benar berlari seperti dugaanku" ucap ino saat melihat kucuran keringat di wajah hinata.

"Dasar kau ini.." hinata benar-benar kesal jadi ia mencubit lengan ino.

"ittai.. " desis ino meringis sakit saat kuku cantik hinata mencubit lengannya.

Mendengar ino kesakitan hinatapun segera melepaskan cubitan kecilnya itu. "Sakit.. bukan? Aku akan melakukannya lagi jika kau berani menipuku lagi nona yamanaka" Hinata berkata dengan menekankan ucapannya di akhir kalimat.

"Heish... Kau ini tega sekali hina-chan"

"Aku tega.. bukankah kau dulu yang memulainya jadi jangan salahkan aku" hinata membela diri.

"sst... diamlah ada seseorang yang harus kau lihat, makanya tadi aku menyuruhmu buru-buru kesini" Ino mulai mendekatkan kursinya pada hinata.

Hinata sudah tak heran lagi dengan kebiasaan sahabatnya ini yang suka sekali bergosip, hinata hanya menghelah nafas dan memutar bola matanya tanda ia bosan.

"Hei.. jangan begitu hina-chan ? belum juga aku mengatakannya tapi kau sudah malas mendengarnya.. Kau menyinggungku tau.." ucapnya pura-pura sedih namun kemudian mengibaskan tangannya "ah.. lupakan! aku yakin kau pasti akan sedikit tertarik akan hal ini" Ino menyikut lengan hinata kemudian ia mencoba melirikkan matanya pada beberapa pemuda yang duduk disudut kanan kelas yang dekat dengan dinding kelas mereka.

"Coba kau lihat beberapa pemuda yang duduk di sudut kanan ruangan ini.. Apa kau tau siapa mereka?" ucap ino dengan raut wajah berseri-serinya.

Hinata pun mencoba melihat arah pandangan manik aquamerine milik ino. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat salah satu dari pemuda-pemuda itu. Lebih sialnya lagi pemuda itu kini juga menatap hinata. Manik Safire itu menatap intens manik amethyts milik hinata.

Deg.. Tiba-tiba denyut jantung hinata menaikkan ritme detakannya yang membuat hinata terpaksa mengalihkan pandangannya dari manik sebiru lautan dalam itu. Hinata memegangi dadanya berharap bahwa denyut jantunganya akan kembali normal. 'ada apa denganku' batin hinata 'Bukankah itu naruto.. kenapa bisa pemuda itu kuliah di tempat dan jurusan yang sama denganku.. -sama.. Semoga dia tak ingat padaku'

"He..he kau sudah melihatnya bukan!" cengir ino

"Tenang hinata.. Mungkin dia sudah tak terobsesi lagi padamu.. Kulihat tatapannya padamu tak semenusuk seperti dulu"

"..." Hinata hanya diam tak menyahut ucapan ino karena ia masih sibuk menenangkan kegugupannya.

"Kenapa kau gugup sih! Bukankah seharusnya kau senang jika ada pemuda tampan dan kaya seperti Uzumaki-san yang mengagumimu! hemh?" Ino melipat lengan di dadanya tanda ia sedikit heran akan sikap hinata saat melihat pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu.

"..." hinata tetap diam tak merespons ucapan gadis pirang itu namun ia tetap mendengarkan celotehnya.

"Yasudahlah.. daripada membahas pemujamu itu lebih baik kita membahas pria yang duduk disamping naruto itu." jeda "aku ingin berkenalan dengannya segera!" ucapa ino sambil memeluk lengan hinata gemas.

"Diamlah ino.. sebentar lagi dosennya datang? Ingatlah kau kesini untuk belajar bukan untuk mencari pacar" hinata mulai risih dengan sifat cerewet sahabatnya ini.

"Huh.. Dasar Gadis introvert" jeda " Kau itu hanya taunya membaca dan belajar.. Oh..Kami-sama kenapa engkau tak memberikanku sahabat yang energik dan gaul sepertiku"

"phrttttt" hinata menutup mulutnya menahan tawa saat ino mengatakan keluhan hatinya itu.

"Bukankah kau sudah mendapatkanya ino! Sakura kan orang yang energik dan gaul sepertimu tapi otaknya lebih cerdas darimu.. hehe" hinata tersenyum gaje.

"Lupakan jangan sebut-sebut nama gadis jahat itu. Semenjak sasuke menjadi pacarnya ia jadi lupa diri dan tak menghiraukan kita padahal dulu dialah yang paling ribut kalau ditinggalkan tapi sekarang apa? malah dia yang selalu meninggalkan kita demi si chiken-butt itu." keluh ino yang menyandarkan kepalanya di meja yang menyatu dengan kursi itu.

"Jangan begitu.. mungkin sekarang sakura sedang sibuk? Kau kan tahu kalau ia ingin jadi docter bedah jadi sebagai sahabat seharusnya kita mendukungnya, mungkin dengan sasuke ia merasa nyaman berkomunikasi karena mereka sama-sama mengambil jurusan kedokteran kan? jadi semestinya kita harus sedikit mengerti akan keadaannya." hinata mulai menceramahi ino.

"Iya..iya nona hyuuga! Kau memang pandai mengatakan hal-hal yang bijak " ucap ino sebelum akhirnya dosen yang ditunggu datang memasuki kelas.

Mereka semua mulai merapikan dandanan dan kursi yang sudah mereka balikkan ke posisi semula yang sebelumnya mereka geser sesuka hati.

Hinata selalu merasa aneh dan curiga melihat dandanan senseinya saat ini 'selalu memakai masker' batin hinata sambil membayangkan apa yang sedang ditutupi oleh pria yang menginjak usia kepala tiga itu.

"Kakashi-sensei lama sekali! Kami hampir kering menunggu" ucap salah satu mahasiswi yang mengeluhkan keterlabatan senseinya itu.

"Gomen" Sensei bernama kakashi itu hanya mengaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "tadi sensei sedikit terjebak dijalan yang namanya kehidupan" ucapan sensei itu membuat semua student diruangan itu sontak terbahak-bahak bahkan ada yang sampai mengeluarkan air mata. Berbeda dengan pemuda yang bernama naruto itu, ia hanya mendengus kesal.

"Cukup.. cukup ! sekarang ayo kita mulai pertemuan ini dengan pengenalan tentang perngertian mata kuliah kita ini" ucap kakashi-sensei menyudahi gelak tawa semuanya.

Setelah hampir dua jam setengah akhirnya mata kuliah kakashi-sensei berakhir. Lumayan panjang karena mata kuliah ini punya bobot sampai 3sks tapi pelajarannya tidak jadi membosankan karena kakashi-sensei pandai membuat suasana kelas menjadi ramai dengan gelak tawa student karena selalu mendengar lelucon aneh dari kakashi. Mungkin sebagian student di kelas ini sudah ada yang mengenal kakashi jika mereka berasal dari Konoha High School karena memang kakashi juga mengajar di sma kami dulu jadi sudah tak heran lagi dengan tingkah senseinya yang kandang serius dan suka bercanda itu.

Saat hinata dan ino sibuk membereskan peralatan yang ada di meja, Tiba-tiba ada dua pemuda yang mencoba mendekati mereka.

"Hei.. " ucap salah seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan kulit pucat itu mencoba menegur mereka.

Ino menoleh namun hinata tetap sibuk dengan urusannya.

"Eh.. kau? ada perlu apa dengan kami!" ucap ino pelan dengan semburat merah dipipinya.

Mendengar suara ino yang sedikit terdengar aneh ditelinganya, hinata sedikit mengendikkan bahunya dan lekas menoleh dan ia kembali terkejut saat mendapati pemuda yang tak ingin dilihatnya itu berada disamping pemuda pucat itu. Mereka kini saling berhadapan dan manik safire itu terus menatapnya, hinata bisa merasakan itu. Namun hinata hanya menundukkan kepalanya tak ingin menatap manik safire pemuda itu.

"Apa kalian sudah mendapatkan kelompok untuk diskusi mata pelajaran kakashi- sensei? Jika belum bolehkah kami bergabung kurasa tak ada salahnya satu kelompok dengan perempuan karena mungkin hasilnya akan lebih baik nantinya" ucapa pemuda pucat itu sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjuknya dibuku tebal yang dipegangnya.

"Tentu saja kami akan dengan senang hati menerima kalian bergabung di kelompok kami" ucap ino cepat tanpa meminta persetujuan hinata.

Hinata melotot tak percaya saat mendengar ucapan ino, lekas saja ia menarik lengan ino menjauhi mereka.

"apa kau gila ino.. mana mungkin aku mau sekelompok dengan dia" ketus hinata dihadapan ino

"Ayolah.. hinata ! kali ini saja.. kumohon" jeda " Ini adalah kesempatan yang bagus untuk mendekati pemuda itu" ucap ino memohon sambil melirik ke arah pemuda pucat itu.

"Itu hanya menguntungkanmu dan kesialan untukku" hinata benar-benar tak percaya dengan isi otak sahabatnya ini, apa diotaknya hanya tercatat cara untuk mendapatkan kekasih. Hinata hanya mengegeleng tak bisa mengerti dengan jalan pikiran ino.

Tanpa mereka sadari jika percakapan mereka juga didengar oleh kedua pemuda itu."Jika kau keberatan aku ikut dalam kelompokmu, baik.. aku tidak akan memaksa kalian untuk memasukkanku dalam kelompok" terdengar nada dingin dari suara serak pemuda bersurai pirang jabrik itu sambil menatap kedua gadis itu, tidak lebih tepatnya menatap hinata. Pemuda itupun mulai berbalik dan melangkahkan kaki hendak meninggalkan kelas.

"Eh.. tunggu naruto?" ucap pria pucat itu menarik tas ransel yang dikenakan naruto yang otomatis menghentikan langkah pemuda bermanik safire itu.

"Kumohon.. pertimbangkanlah lagi?" pemuda pucat itu sedikit memohon.

"Hinata.. ayolah jangan egois!" inopun tak ingin kalah kali ini ia memasang mata pupple eyes.

Hinata menatap bergantian pemuda pucat dan ino sahabatnya itu namun ia juga sekilas melirik punggung pemuda pirang itu, ia sedikit merasa sikapnya tidak adil dengan pemuda itu hanya karena kejadian masa lalu. Hinata hanya tak ingin berdekatan dengan pemuda itu bukan maksudnya untuk menyinggung pemuda tsb.

"Baiklah" ucap hinata akhirnya hinata pasrah.

"ahrggg... kau memang yang terbaik hina-chan" ino memeluk hinata manja.

Pemuda pucat itu tersenyum namun tidak dengan naruto, pemuda itu hanya diam namun matanya tetap menatap hinata mencoba memperhatikan hinata lebih dekat.

"Oh..ya!Perkenalkan namaku Shimura Sai" ucap pemuda pucat itu mengulurkan tangannya kepada kedua gadis itu.

Ino lekas saja melepaskan pelukannya dan menjabat tangan sai "Yamanaka Ino" lalu ia melepaskan jabatan tangannya dari pemuda itu. Tangan sai masih terulur mengarah ke hinata , Ino melihat tak ada tanggapan dari sahabatnya itu segera saja ia menyikut hinata agar gadis itu menjabat tangan sai.

Hinata hanya menatap kesal ino, mau tak mau ia harus memperkenalkan dirinya pada pemuda pucat ini "Hyuuga Hinata" ujarnya menjabat tangan pemuda bernama sai itu dan cepat melepaskannya.

"Dan ini .. temanku Uzumaki Naruto" ucap sai tersenyum sambil merangkul bahu naruto.

"tak perlu kau perkenalkan juga mereka sudah mengenalku..baka!" suara serak itu kembali terdengar namun kali ini tak ada nada dingin seperti tadi.

"Wah... benarkah! kenapa kau baru memberitahuku..?" sai tak percaya "Apa semua itu benar" tanya sai kepada kedua gadis tsb.

"Iya.. Kami mengenalnya karena dulu ia pernah satu kelas dengan kami di sma.. tapi hanya 1 semester lebih tepatnya 6 bulan saja karena naruto pindah sekolah saat semester ke2 di tingkat kelas 10" ino berceloteh menjelaskan pada sai.

"Umh.. pantas kalian tak de-" ucapan sai terpotong saat tiba-tiba naruto menarik kerah belakang kemejanya dengan tak elitnya. Naruto menarik sai meninggalkan kedua gadis itu.

Ino menatap kasihan pada sai, namun matanya kini menatap hinata serius "Apa kau lihat hinata! kenapa naruto sepertinya agak berbeda dengan naruto yang kukenal dulu" jeda "Lebih terkesan dingin dan misterius"

"Bukankah dari dulu dia memang begitu! apanya yang berbeda." kilah hinata meski ia juga merasakan perubahan sikap pemuda itu.

"Bukan itu.. Aku tau kalau dulu itu dia memang cuek tapi dia tetap terlihat hangat kepada semua teman dekatnya di sekolah dulu terutama sasuke dan shikamaru pokoknya frendly sama semua pemuda kelas kita. Meskipun dia agak.. eerrrrr kau tau sendirikan kalau dia itu agak hentai ke gadis-gadis di kelas. tapi sekarang kenapa dia jadi sedikit pendiam gitu yah! hemh aku jadi penasaran hina-chan" ucap ino mengalihkan tatapannya untuk melihat hinata. Namun ia terkejut saat mengetahui bahwa tak ada hinata disampingnya, karena asyik dengan pemikirannya ia bahkan tak menyadari jika hinat sudah hilang dari sisinya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau disitu! ayo perutku sudah lapar" ucap hinata setengah berteriak. Kini hinata berdiri menyandarkan tubuhnya di bingkai pintu kelas sambil mengusap perutnya yang terasa lapar.

"Heishhh kau ini!" geram ino saat mengetahui keberadaan hinata disana. Ino lekas menyusul hinata yang mulai berlalu meninggalkan kelas yang sudah kosong itu.

TBC..

0-0-0-0-0

A/N : Hii.. Minha-san Lany kembali dengan fic gaje n abal2 ini. Niat pengen nerusin update chap eh malah bikin fic ini. Sekedar info hp lany matot jadi semua file lany raib ntah kemana? hilang sudah semua arsip fic yang udah lany buat capek2 baik yang baru or up chap.. coz dri awal emank lany selalu publish n up lewat hp.. emank dasar bego g ad backupnya.. cuman tok nyimpen dihp n hpnya error pula. Ship dah penderitaanku.. Ini aj untung ad my brother yang baik hati minjemin hp. *menghelah nafas pasrah* humh udah cukup g bisa apa2 lagi terpaksa mesti mulai dari awal lagi.. jadi bagi yang nunggu up fic lany yang lain harap sabar yah readers (bagi yg nunggu aj kalo g' abaikan aj note ini). Ok..vixz cukup sekian dan terima kasih.

Lanjut/nggak tergantung kalian readers ! n g janji update cepet :) kalo ad yang pengen FF nya dilanjut sih.. kalo ngak ad yaudah mentok disini aj !


End file.
